Shadow of Love II: Trials of the Heart
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Bruce and Marie are finally just a few steps close to the happily ever after they waited for. But what happens when fate decides to challenge them and seprates them possibly for good?
1. Compromise

Marie Spencer was nervous, really nervous. She was literally nervous to the point of getting up from the dinner table and running to the bathroom to hurl. Why in the hell was she so nervous to give the news to her Uncle Jim and Ant Barbara? Well, for one thing, Uncle Jim wasn't too fond of Bruce Wayne, especially that playboy reputation he carried around. Aunt Barbara probably wouldn't mind too much, but she would be weary. Then there was the whole issue of Bruce being _Batman_, though this issue didn't really count because Uncle Jim and Ant Barbara had no clue that their niece's boyfriend was the one going around jumping off roof tops and beating criminals to a pulp. They thought he was out there being his irresponsible airhead self. But not playboy self now that he was with Marie. So why was she nervous?

Barbara cut up a piece of pistachio cake and served it to Marie, who was staring blankly at the antique lace tablecloth that belonged to Nana Marie. It was Ant Barbara's inheritance and Anna's was a hideous hand painted vase. Marie never heard the end of her mother's comments about how she got stuck with such an ugly thing.

"Marie, sweetheart, are you alright?" Barbara questioned as she placed a desert plate in front of Jim.

"Huh?" Marie shook her head and looked up from the tablecloth. "Oh, yeah I'm great. Thank you for desert, it looks good." Marie cut a small piece and placed it in her mouth without looking at it.

"Well you have been awfully quiet. Did you get into an argument with _him_?" Jim's eyes narrowed as he mentioned Bruce.

"Jim!" Barbara scolded.

"What? I'm only questioning what could possibly be the truth." Jim was quick to defend himself.

Marie sighed and set her fork down. "Uncle Jim, I really don't appreciate your behavior toward Bruce. Now, I know you're not very fond of him but could you at least try to be civil to him...for me?" Marie looked at her Uncle Jim across the table with a pleading look. He nodded and muttered something under his breath before he took a bite of his desert.

"Thank you, that's all I ask of you." Marie resumed eating desert. Maybe telling them after desert would be best, she mused. To prevent any choking accidents, of course. Ant Barbara picked a horrible night to make pistachio cake; the pecans didn't help.

"It's not too much to ask sweetie, don't worry." Barbara reassured her. "Where is he anyway?"

"Working." Marie quickly came up with a good, safe answer. "Well, now that his right hand man is gone, he has settled to do some of the work himself."

Jim scoffed and Barbara glowered at him. The kids finished their deserts and were already sitting in front of the television. Marie helplessly waited for the right moment to give them the news. Where to begin? They weren't making this the most comfortable environment to give such news.

"Does he plan to hire anyone else to take his place?" Barbara asked to eliminate the silence.

"Yes, he's looking into it." Marie said. "But like I told him before, its going to be very difficult to replace Mr. Fox." Marie looked at the clock at the end of the small dining room. Eight o'clock, Bruce might be getting ready to leave on his nightly rounds. "Then again, I'm sure he will be able to manage."

Barbara nodded in agreement while Jim remained silent. "Has your mother called?"

_Oh crap! _Marie exclaimed in her mind. She still had to break the news to her mother. But she wasn't too worried about telling her. Anna had taken a liking to Bruce when she came to visit about a month ago. Marie didn't want her to find out about the engagement just yet, in fact nobody knew except for Alfred. When Bruce mentioned getting her a ring, Marie had protested in horror. Getting married wasn't her plan for awhile but she failed to resist Bruce. She could not deny him. "She called last night from Seattle, she's at another conference. She's good and sends her love to you guys."

"Your mother is one busy woman." Jim commented as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm not sure when I might see her again." Marie pushed the plate aside and waited for them to notice her uneasy behavior once more. It would make it a lot more easier for her if they just forced her to tell them.

Luckily, it was her Ant Barbara who asked. "Marie is there something you want to tell us?" Jim looked up and waited for Marie's response.

Marie felt cornered and awfully relieved. "Actually, yes there is something I wish to discuss with you both."

Jim looked a little surprised that Barbara had noticed without fail. _Women! _He mused. "The floor is all yours."

Marie took a deep breath. "Bruce and I are engaged." She blurted out as soon as she exhaled.

Barbara dropped her fork and Jim began to cough. Marie shrunk into her seat. She felt so small. "As in getting married?" Jim had to make sure he didn't hear her wrong.

"Of course Jim what part of the word _engaged _didn't you understand?" Barbara rolled her eyes and took Marie's hand into hers. "Marie, are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"Absolutely." Marie didn't hesitate at all.

Jim's eyes widened in shock. That Bruce Wayne was really something for Marie to respond with so much certainty. "You're really sure of yourself."

"That's because I am Uncle Jim." There was that voice full of certainty again. Marie never sounded so sure of anything else in her life because there was always some sort of hesitation with everything else. Over the past three months she had grown accustomed to the thought of getting married. Now that she was sure; she felt comfortable enough to give the news. Of course, she was really nervous due to their reaction. Marie was mostly afraid of how they would react but she wasn't going to leave their house without telling them.

"When are you two planning to have the wedding?" Barbara had to ask. She was engaged and there was nothing they could do to change Marie's mind.

"We are still negotiating on that front." Marie took a sip of coffee.

"_Negotiating?" _Jim raised a brow completely confused. Barbara was also confused and didn't understand what Marie meant.

"Bruce wants to get married within the next month, but I disagreed." Marie said. "There is a lot going on at the hospital that I don't have time to plan a wedding." Marie sighed because it was the constant little disagreement they had but it would never escalate to a full blown argument. "But before you can use my hesitation to pick a date, I am one hundred percent sure about marrying him no matter the obstacle." Marie had put her foot down and no one or nothing would change her decision.

"Wow! So you're positive about this?" Barbara asked, still in complete shock.

"Very much so." Marie was still very sure of it.

Barbara let out a nervous laugh. "Well then, I guess congratulations sweetheart!" She stood and hugged Marie. Marie sighed in relief that got this over with.

"Thank you Ant Barb." Marie let her go and looked at Jim who still seemed to be processing the news.

"Jim?" Barbara called him.

He sighed and looked at Marie. "Look, Marie I don't know about this." Jim really wasn't sure and was confused as to how Marie could put the seal on it. Then again, he just wanted to her happy. "But if it's what you want and if you are so sure of it..."

Marie smiled and went over to embrace him. This truly did make her happy. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I just want to see you happy." Jim whispered back and kissed her cheek.

"I know and I appreciate that." Marie assured him. She knew he still wasn't fully convinced but in time he will see how Bruce makes her feel and how truly happy she is.

* * *

Arriving to a vacant bedroom was not such a wonderful idea to Marie. Though she had gotten use to Bruce's alter ego; she could not even bring herself to say _Batman_. She constantly felt a whole in her chest. And it wouldn't feel complete until he came back in once piece. She smiled as she came through the elevator doors to see Alfred watching the nightly news. Marie removed her coat and hung it up in the closet along with her purse.

"Hey Alfred." Marie greeted as she sunk into the couch next to Alfred. She had a long day. "Anything interesting on?" Alfred turned to her and smirked noting her sarcasm. They both knew that every night on the GCN there was always some bizarre ridiculous story about Batman.

"Hmm, well someone claimed to have seen a dark figure with bat-like wings beat an elderly woman who was selling drugs to adolescents on Coven alley." Alfred intended to sound serious but he could not control his chuckle. Marie shook her head and stared mindlessly at the plasma. Nothing sparked her interest because she was too preoccupied with the thought of what was the Batman doing at this very moment. Gotham went back to hating Batman, well some of them; not all. It certainly didn't help that her Uncle Jim, was forced to lead a witch hunt on the Batman.

Alfred noticed her quiet behavior and then remembered that she attended a dinner with her Ant Barbara and Uncle Jim to tell them the news. "Miss Marie, can I inquire as to how your dinner went tonight?'

"It went okay, I guess." Marie switched off the plasma and re-positioned herself to fully face Alfred. "They were shocked but they realized how serious I was and they accepted. My Uncle Jim is still a little hesitant though."

Alfred patted her hand. "Give him time, it is only right for him to worry."

Marie ran her hand through her hair. "You're right, its not like he knows that Bruce puts his life on the line every night, not to mention that he is out there on a witch hunt to capture Bruce." Marie began to ramble and soon burst into tears. How was she going to continue to lie for the rest of her life? Alfred held her as she cried on his shoulder. He made a mental note to talk to Bruce about the stress this sudden engagement was taking on her. After a few minutes, Marie pulled back and wiped her eyes. Alfred reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue. She took it and smiled a little. "Thank you Alfred. What in the hell would I do without you?"

"I do not know, perhaps go mad?" Alfred smiled back to lighten the mood.

"Exactly." Marie laughed and sniffled.

Alfred turned serious again. "Now, is it alright to ask one more thing?"

"Of course." Marie wiped her nose and crinkled the tissue in her palm.

"Are you certain you want to marry Master Bruce?" Maybe marriage for these two wasn't a good idea at the moment.

Marie had a feeling Alfred was going to ask and she would give him the same answer she gave Jim and Barbara. "I have never been certain of anything else in my life Alfred." She paused for a moment and looked at her pale hands. "These sudden emotional outbursts and worrying are just nerves."

"Maybe you're right." Alfred said. "Hopefully they will pass soon."

"I hope so." Marie's attention went to the phone. "Any messages for me?"

Alfred shook his head to remain awake. "Oh, yes actually. Your mother called."

Marie frowned. "Is she okay?"

"She seemed well to me." Alfred said. "She called about an hour ago." They both stood and headed upstairs to call it a night.

"Thanks, good night Alfred." Before Marie opened her bedroom door she turned to him. "And I will tend to him if he has any injuries." Bruce had always complained that Alfred scolded him too much when he would have to tend to his wounds.

"It's alright, if you need help just let me know. Good night." Alfred yawned and shut the door to his bedroom.

Marie walked into the dark empty room. She carefully made her way to find the light switch. It wasn't too dark because the lights from the city and surrounding buildings flooded into the massive bedroom. She went straight to her desk and switched her laptop on to check her e-mail.

There was one urgent message from her mother. Marie clicked it and sighed at her erratic mother's over reaction to things.

_Marie Spencer!_

_How dare you not tell your own mother, the woman who gave you life, that you are engaged! I had to find out from your Ant Barbara and Uncle Jim!? Where you two already engaged when I went to visit you guys? Why didn't Bruce tell me he was going to pop the question!? Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this? And why haven't you returned my phone call? I am pretty sure Alfred told you that I called. Call me!_

_I love you,_

_Mom_

_P.S. I can't find my black cashmere sweater, did I leave it there?_

Marie rubbed her head due to the headache she felt coming on and decided to respond before she could receive another angry e-mail or phone call.

_Mom,_

_Relax and breathe. I will explain everything._

_First off, I barely told Uncle Jim and Ant Barbara tonight over dinner. Secondly, it was more of giving them the heads up. Thirdly, Bruce and I have not made the engagement official because we have not agreed on a date and I don't have a ring on my finger. I don't want one, either. I don't want Bruce spending money on a ring. He didn't plan on asking you because, again, it has yet to be an official engagement. When we do make it official he will discuss everything with you. Yes, mom I am absolutely sure that I want to marry Bruce. I love him more than anything. To be honest, I don't think I was this sure when I accepted Harvey's proposal._

_I love you mom and your over reacting to things. Haha._

_Marie_

_P.S. Yes, you left it here. Alfred sent it to the dry cleaners for you and once he picks it up he will mail it to you._

After Marie clicked send, she closed the laptop and got ready for bed. She knew she would only sleep for an hour and then wake up to feel Bruce at her side. Marie shook her head as she still thought about her mother's reaction. Nothing was official yet, so why the freak out?

Once she cleaned herself up for bed and she put on her night gown, Marie practically threw herself on the bed. She sighed in content as she sunk into the silk sheets, that were covered in Bruce's wonderful perfume, and drifted off to sleep. This was the one time she could forget about everything else and dream about what her life could be without the stress of everything and Bruce not being Batman.

* * *

Marie woke up to the sudden noise of someone grumbling in pain, but soon replaced by cursing as a tin canister hit the floor. Marie flung the covers off and turned the lamp on. She shook her head as she saw Bruce sitting by the desk as he tried to stitch himself up.

Before Bruce could pull one more strand of thread, Marie caught his hand. "Let me do it because you just made a mess and you suck at stitching yourself up." Marie kissed him before he could say anything in his defense.

This time, it was a cut to the chest. It wasn't anything Marie could handle but she hated it when he came to her injured. Bruce watched her as she took care of it with no problem. Within five minutes she had him cleaned up. "Thank you."

Marie stepped back and examined her work. Satisfied with it, she began to clean up the mess Bruce had made. "You're welcome and please I do not wish to know how you attained this one."

"Wasn't planning to." Bruce pulled Marie into his lap. Marie smirked and began to kiss him. Bruce ran his hand up her creamy thigh and waited for her to protest, but was surprised to see that she urged his hand to continue further up. Normally, she wouldn't reward him for coming home injured.

"Bruce." Marie moaned as his fingers pressed upon her sensitive spot. As his hand began to move slowly within her, she kissed his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her mind was clouded with pleasure and she wanted to stay like this forever, but her conscience reminded her about an urgent matter they needed to discuss. Bruce began to pick up the pace as her hot breath kissed his neck and she pressed herself harder into his hand. Bruce noticed that she was about to go over the edge and he pulled out abruptly, but before she had a chance to protest he kissed her passionately.

Marie pouted. "You're such a tease! After stitching you up without scolding you, couldn't you at least repaid me with that blissful moment." Marie moved away from his lap and went back to bed.

Bruce stood and followed her. "I will make it up to you in a few moments." Bruce pulled her closer to him as he laid down. Marie still wasn't convinced and she continued to pout. Bruce laughed at how adorable she looked and kissed her again. "You know you can't resist me." He said huskily.

Marie sighed and knew he was telling the truth. Before she let him continue she stopped him. "Wait, before we go on, we have to talk."

Bruce furrowed his brows. "About what?"

"Our so called _engagement." _Marie sat up and folded her hands on her lap.

Bruce propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the clock on her side of the bed. "Its three o'clock in the morning Marie."

"Perfect timing don't you think?" Marie sarcastically pointed out.

Bruce grumbled but had no other choice. "I'm listening intently." He had planned on talking to her tomorrow morning about this because he had something to give her.

Marie took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts for a moment. "I had dinner with my Uncle Jim and Ant Barbara and I told them."

"That's good. What did they say?" Bruce asked not entirely curious because he already had an idea as to how they would react.

Marie bit her lip. "Well, they were shocked at first, but then they accepted it." Marie fiddled with the tip of her hair. "My Uncle Jim is not very certain."

"If you put yourself in his shoes, you can understand why." Bruce had a feeling Jim Gordon wasn't going to budge so easily. He had heard him ranting to one of his colleagues. Though, there was no need for Marie to know that.

"I'm not a child anymore Bruce, he has to understand that I am completely capable of making my own decisions and that I am completely happy with you." Marie brought her knees up to her chest. Bruce noticed her stressed out mood and this worried him.

"He's just worried about you, give him time." Bruce advised. "But that's not the only thing that is bothering you."

Marie sighed and sunk into herself. "My mom sent me an angry e-mail. I guess Ant Barbara picked up the phone as soon as I left their house to tell her."

Bruce laughed and knew that, Anna wouldn't be completely angry at Marie. And he also saw the message from Anna while she slept. "I don't think she's angry."

"True, but its not funny." Marie hit his arm.

Bruce moved away. "Alright, sorry. What did you tell her?"

"That it wasn't official yet and that there is no ring or date yet. That I only told my Ant Barbara and Uncle Jim just to give them the heads up and that you were going to ask her for my hand when we made it official." Marie calmly explained much to her surprise.

"You know the date I picked and as to the ring..."

Before Bruce could say anymore, Marie shook her head. "Oh no, we didn't agree on that date and I already told you that I don't want you spending a fortune on a ring."

Bruce got up from the bed and disappeared into the closet completely ignoring her. Marie crossed her arms over her chest and shut her mouth because there was no way she would win this argument. A few minutes later, he was sitting next to her with a small black velvet box in his hands. "Let's try a little thing called compromise."

Marie rolled her eyes and decided to listen to said compromise he had in mind. "Alright, fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Bruce looked at her for a moment then at the velvet box. At first he did want to buy her the most expensive ring he could find, but then she had said no and that she wouldn't wear it. Fortunately, Alfred kept his mother's vintage ring in a safe and gave it to him. Bruce knew this ring meant a lot more and Marie would not refuse to wear it. In fact, this ring was more her style. "Now before you yell at me, I want you to know that I didn't spend a dime on this. But it is worth a lot."

Marie nodded and waited without looking away from his gaze.

"How about we get married in four months?" Marie noticed that he had a hint of hope in his voice, but it was still too rushed.

Marie shook her head. "Make it six."

Bruce remained thoughtful for a few moments and six months didn't sound so good to him, but he would make her do something in return. "Alright, but now you have to wear this." Bruce opened the box to reveal a pear shaped diamond and as if the size of the diamond wasn't big enough, it had small diamonds surrounding each side. All of this blinding sparkle was held up by a white gold band. "It was my mother's."

Marie felt her heart skip a beat. She was still speechless due to the grandeur of the ring and now she couldn't even breathe. It was a very special ring.

"Please say something." Bruce was beginning to get worried at her reaction.

Marie remembered to breathe. "Sorry, its just so exquisite."

"Well, I am relieved you like it because its yours now." Bruce took the ring out of the box and slid it into Marie's fourth finger on her left hand. It fit perfectly as it gleamed in her hand. Bruce kissed her hand as relief washed over him.

"Thank you." Marie kissed him sweetly.

Bruce smirked as he pulled away but still had his arms securely around her waist. "Now it's official."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry I have taken so long to give you guys a sequel. First, summer was very hectic for me as well as my first semester of college. Now, that I only have one more final left to do, I have more time to sit down relax and write. Second, I racked my brain for a good solid sequel and waited for it to spring in my head and thankfully it has. At least I hope so. And that is the downside of writing, you will always be a victim of your muse. By the way, my muse had been torturing me! Well, I hope you all enjoy this early Christmas gift! =)


	2. Under everyone's critical gaze

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really I am but my lame excuse is school. It was as if the muse was sucked out of me, but fortunately I got it back. I really hope I didn't lose you guys because of my long absence, its just that life got really hard. But, I am back and ready to tell all of you a story. Please don't be mad at me. :)

* * *

"_Another unidentified body was found tonight by a local witness, who wished to remain anonymous, who explained that he saw a black SUV drive by at an alarming speed and dump the severely beaten body out into the street. Police have reason to believe that this is linked to mob related crimes due to the fact that last week's body that was found was none other than ruthless mob boss Danny Romali's right hand man, Samuel Lewis, who was also discovered the same way. Police also do not have a clue on the whereabouts of the Batman and if he himself is committing these brutal murders. I'm Leslie Smith reporting live from Gotham City for GCN."_

"Thank heavens I am a doctor because if something happens and if I get paged from the hospital I get to leave the pit of snakes." Marie held onto Bruce's free hand as he handled the steering wheel with the other.

Bruce chuckled and brought her hand to his lips as his eyes never left the road. "Well, it isn't fair because then you abandon me."

"Not necessarily because you have a much better chance of leaving than I do." Marie suddenly felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want him to leave her again. For the past three nights he had to bail on dinner, a movie, and a quiet night in. It was the only few nights Marie had off and he had been forced to take on his nightly rounds. Though she didn't want to talk about this entire Batman ordeal after recent events, she could tell Bruce was troubled. "I mean after these past three nights, you certainly have a much better chance." Marie let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

They came to a stop at a red light and Bruce turned to look at her. After all the stress she had been through she still looked beautiful. Her pale skin glowed in the little moonlight that bled into the Lamborghini. Her long and lustrous brown hair had not one trace of white hair that always emerged when one was under stress, as she let it flow freely tonight. Her figure was in excellent shape which was emphasized by the purple Balenciaga cocktail dress she wore tonight.

"Marie, again I'm sorry but you have to understand-" Before Bruce could once again explain, he was interrupted by Marie's irritated voice.

"That it's something you need to do." Marie sighed and decided that fighting with Bruce about this exhausting topic was going to get her nowhere and just piss her off all over again. She did not want to be mad at Bruce tonight, she only wanted to enjoy the little time she had left with him. 'Look Bruce, I don't want to fight anymore so forget I even brought this up. It was my fault."

Bruce nodded and went on as the light had switched to green. "Thank you I appreciate that because I don't want to argue about this now and put on a mask at this dinner party the entire evening." He reached for her hand once again. "I love you and I want you to know that I will make sure to come back home to you alive."

Marie held on tightly to his hand as he said this. This would be a never ending conflict that would affect their relationship but it would never be enough to stop loving him. She would always love him no matter what this whole Batman alter ego brought on them. "I love you too, but also please understand that I will not be able to stop worrying. And to ease your mind tonight and many nights, worry is something I have come to terms with and know how to live with."

"You are so much braver than me, you know that." Bruce had to admit that much only because she wasn't always going hysterical when he came home with a wound. But he was sure that under her cool composure she was freaking out.

"It comes with the job Bruce. I guess I am use to it." That was also another reason. Though recent past events were horrible enough to throw her over the edge and they did. Marie considered that as a tragic learning experience.

"I guess you are." Bruce pulled the car up in front of the hotel for the Valet. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Marie stepped out of the car to be greeted by flashing cameras. Bruce quickly handed the keys to the valet guy and went over to Marie.

They made it past the photographers and headed into the restaurant. It wasn't a huge dinner party, only a few investors and partners of Wayne Enterprises. Marie never really got used to Bruce's crowd but she did try her best to not feel uncomfortable. She did like the company of a few people who sparked her interest but she never went completely out of her comfort zone. She was happy to remain by Bruce's side the entire evening.

"How are things in Gotham County for you Marie?" Ronald Gresham leaned over and grabbed his glass of white wine.

"They are accommodating, but I am still getting use to it. But I am kept busy and that is all I really want." Marie took a sip of her own glass as she looked at Bruce, who was discussing yachts with another investor of Wayne Enterprises. She rolled her eyes and set her glass down.

"Well that's very good to hear. It does take some time to get used to because each hospital has its own set of rules and of course doctors." He smirked and wiped the corners of his lips.

"That's very true." Marie smirked. She knew exactly what he meant by different doctors. The doctors in Gotham County weren't as compassionate as the ones in Gotham General. They were always arguing about who gets what surgery. The patients seemed to be the last thing on their airhead mind.

"What ever happened to Dr. Anton?" The woman next to Marie, Irene Branford, asked. She was another young woman in the trust fund brocade who Marie actually liked. Bruce had taken notice and made sure to always invite Irene because she made Marie comfortable. As well as the fact that her father owned stock from Wayne Enterprises.

"He left Gotham right around the time it was on the verge of chaos. He had offered me a position in Paris but I really saw no point in going." Marie shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she noticed Bruce take particular interest in the conversation.

"Well, I had met him once when grandfather had a severe heart attack while we were in Paris and the man is brilliant! Not only did he save his life, but he has not had a heart ever since. This was about five years ago." Irene took a sip of her wine as she animatedly talked of her encounter with the famous . "Not to mention how handsome he was."

"Oh, Irene you are always on the lookout for a husband!" Ronald laughed as did Marie. Bruce only smirked and decided he needed a much stronger drink if they were going to talk about Dr. Anton the entire dinner. He was after all the man who tried to convince Marie to leave Gotham and join him in Paris.

"Ronald, darling the clock is ticking for me and that inheritance." All three broke into laughter as the waiter brought Bruce his scotch that he had ordered.

"Well Irene, dear you are not looking half bad as a wife for me at the moment."He winked at Irene who only waved it off.

"Are you quite sure about that Ronald?" Marie decided to join in the teasing.

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Ronald raised his brow.

"You're a womanizer beyond reason, not to mention a gambler with incredibly excellent luck. Whilst Irene is a charm spell for men, not to mention a shopaholic." Marie smirked to prove that she was only teasing.

"True." Irene thought about it for a minute as did Ronald.

"Nonetheless you two are very interesting and charming people who would make each other happy."Marie admitted to them as they seemed relieved.

Both Irene and Ronald laughed. Bruce smirked and was glad to see that Marie was actually having a good time with the snake pit. It took a while for her to open up to these people, but it was only among Irene and Ronald who got to see Marie's witty side.

"Alright, you gave us something to consider Marie." Irene winked at Ronald across the table. "So, Bruce what about you and Marie? I mean you two don't have flaws like Ronald and I do."

"Well, it depends." Bruce took hold of Marie's hand.

"On?" Irene looked confused.

"If she wants to or not. I am all for it." Bruce kissed Marie's hand.

Marie looked away for a moment as she began to feel uncomfortable about this marriage talk. She wasn't ready to reveal it to the whole world but Bruce seemed to be.

"Wait are we missing something here?" Ronald looked at Bruce and Marie suspiciously.

Irene also took notice of Bruce's hint and Marie's shift in mood. "No!"Bruce nodded as did Marie. It was better to just get it over with now. Sooner or later they were going to find out. "Show me the ring!"

Marie looked at her empty finger. "Well, I left it at home because I did not think we were going to announce this tonight." Marie wasn't all too happy about every single person knowing because then this would turn into a big wedding. She had planned on something very intimate and not a circus like the last time with Harvey Dent.

"This deserves a toast!" Ronald stood with his glass and tapped it with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

Bruce looked at Marie and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Marie really had no other choice. "It's fine."

"If I can have everyone's attention! First off, I would like to thank Bruce here for a lovely evening he has provided for his loyal partners and investors." Everyone at the table set for twenty clapped. "Also to congratulate him on his engagement to Dr. Marie Spencer." Everyone in the entire table seemed shocked.

Before Marie knew it, her name as well as Bruce's was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

_Two weeks later…_

It had been two weeks since Marie and Bruce had accidentally made their engagement official and the media was on edge. Everyone began to follow Dr. Marie Spencer's every move due to the curiosity that erupted amongst everyone who wanted to get to know the Prince of Gotham's future bride. To Marie it was not curiosity it was an invasion of privacy.

"Okay, what do we have?" Marie rushed outside the emergency room to receive the ambulance that was already outside. Kimberly was staggering behind as she could not keep up with Marie's pace. "Now Kim!"

"I'm coming! Keep making me run like this and that elderly man is not going to be the only one you are going to have to operate on."

The two doctors finally reached the ambulance as the paramedics opened the back doors to unload the stretcher with the suffering man.

"When did you receive the call?" Marie grabbed the man's wrist to take note of his pulse.

"Twenty minutes ago." The paramedic began to sweat as he looked down at the elderly man who was not looking good at all.

"That only gives me at least fifteen minutes to prepare." Marie ran a hand through her hair and watched as the man began to give out shallow breaths. "Page , I am not going to be able to do this alone."

"Dr. Spencer!" Marie turned around as she heard her name being called out. A bright blinding flash clicked as Marie tried to cover her eyes. "Does Wayne forgive you for spending all your time in the hospital? Did you two meet here? I heard from some sources that you did because his butler had suffered a mild stroke. I am pretty sure Wayne enjoys having a doctor in the bedroom!"

Before the tabloid photographer could snap for another picture, Marie grabbed his camera and threw it across the Emergency Room hall, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look up to see an enraged Marie.

"I told you people to leave me alone! How many times must you come and interfere with my work where people's lives are at stake! I need to get this man into an OR before he dies on this stretcher!" Marie yelled as everyone was completely stunned by what she had done. The entire day she was on the verge of losing herself control and now she finally did.

"You bitch; you broke my nine hundred dollar camera. You're gonna pay for that! No, your fiancée will because you don't seem to be earning anything. Some mediocre doctor you are!" The photographer took out his phone and walked out of the Emergency Room.

The room was stagnant as they waited for Marie's next move. She let out a small breath and straightened her white coat. No one had ever said such a cruel remark to her like that and she felt completely humiliated. She knew that bastard was just mad because she had taken a stand for herself and stopped all this ridiculous chaos about filling the magazine he worked for with inane gossip.

"Get this man to an OR, quickly!" She managed to hide her hoarse voice with a shout. Everyone went back to work and whispered amongst themselves as Marie followed the nurses who began to wheel the stretcher to an OR.

Kim bit her lip as she walked beside Marie who only stared straight ahead. "Marie, I'm sorry."

Marie held her hand up to stop Kim from saying things that would not make her feel better. "Don't Kim please, just go and get prepped for surgery." Kim simply nodded and rushed ahead to get ready.

This was ridiculous on how this engagement had spun out of control. It would have been better to keep this entire situation a secret. Of course she was happy with Bruce but everyone else was just ruining her picture perfect dream of just being Bruce's fiancée. The first few days that no one knew about their engagement were blissful because it was just their secret and no one else was barging into their lives. Alfred, Ant Barb, and Uncle Jim didn't make any comments unless Bruce or Marie discussed it with them, other than that they were left alone. But once word had gotten out, due to a slip from one of Bruce's colleagues, Ronald Gresham, at a dinner party Wayne Enterprises hosted two weeks ago, everything went completely downhill.

"Dr. Spencer!" Marie sighed as she heard the Chief of Staff's stern voice.

She turned around to face her punishment. This new chief of staff she had for a boss was not Marie's cup of tea, but she was forced to deal with it as Gotham General was being rebuilt due to last year's tragic events. She could not wait to move away from Gotham County and this who called himself an honorable Chief of Staff. He was just as corrupt as the many thugs that were now in jail.

"Yes?" Marie braced herself.

"What have I told you about this entire media circus? This is completely unacceptable and I will not tolerate it any longer!" He whispered harshly.

"I know and I have tried to keep them away but it is impossible to keep watching over these vultures when I have patients to attend to." Marie tried to explain but he didn't seem to be listening.

Dr. Charleston shook his head in frustration. "No, I had had enough of these excuses. This needs to end now."

"I know, believe me sir I am going to do something about it as soon as I am done with this patient that was just rushed in." Marie began to walk away to head to the OR.

"No, I will deal with the patient. You are going to deal with this now. I can no longer risk patients like this." He rushed past Marie and headed to the OR.

Marie closed her hands into fists and tried to keep herself together. How she wanted to slap him but it would get her nowhere and she could possibly lose her job that she loved so much. With much reluctance she walked away from a surgery, something she had never been forced to do, and counted to ten in her head to calm herself.

By the time she reached the end of the hall, two Gotham police officers were waiting and questioning witnesses.

"Here she comes right now." One of the nurses at the station pointed to her as she narrowed her eyes to make sure if the nurse was pointing at her. Much to Marie's dismay, she was.

Marie face went pale. "What is going on here?"

"Dr. Spencer, you are under arrest for assault and property damage." These were certainly cops she did not recognize. One of the cops turned her around and handcuffed her hands. "Anything you say will be held accountable in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Marie's heart began to pound rapidly as they led her out the Emergency Room. Everyone was once again completely speechless as they watched Gotham's most gifted young cardiologist and future wife of Bruce Wayne being shoved into the back of a squad car. As well as the fact that she was the police commissioner's niece, was just completely unspeakable. The media will certainly have a field day after they find out about this; Marie had unwillingly given them what they had been looking for. A scandal

Tears threatened to fall but she forced herself to hold them in. There was absolutely no way she would cry in front of these people. Being under criticizing eyes was something she had not signed up for when she decided to come and work in Gotham City, much less when she decided to become Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

Things could not get possibly any worse than this. Could it?

* * *

Marie arrived to the Gotham police station in a very annoyed mood. Fortunately no photographer had seen her leave in the back of squad car but there were plenty of witnesses who would leak the information to the media.

"What the hell were you thinking Marie?!" Jim paced around his office as Marie sat quietly with handcuffs on her hands.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? This is absolutely ridiculous! I did nothing wrong into teaching that rude pap a lesson! He was interfering with my job." Marie wasn't going to let anyone tell her that her motives were wrong. She had every right to defend herself. "Those people should keep their employees in check."

Jim sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't you see that was the reaction they wanted from you? This could really damage your career."

Marie shook her head and decided not to even look at her Uncle Jim was being completely unreasonable. "You weren't there and you just don't get it."

"That wouldn't make a difference as to how unsure, now more than ever, about this marriage to Wayne. You didn't seem to care about your career as you flung this guys camera across the emergency room." Jim replied as he looked out the window.

"Wait a minute here; this has nothing to do with my engagement to Bruce." Marie wished she wasn't in hand cuffs.

"It has _everything_ to do with it. This isn't the end of it Marie, you will be under everyone's criticizing stare." Jim was really trying hard not get angry with Marie but she did not seem to be thinking clearly. She had worked very hard for her career and she had almost blown it off when she was going to marry Harvey Dent, and he did not want the story to repeat itself with Bruce Wayne.

"I know that and I don't care. I am only going to marry Bruce not the entire city." Marie was becoming very frustrated and hoped that Bruce or Alfred would come and get her. "I really wish you would understand. You promised me."

"I know, but at this point I am questioning everything." Jim sat down and picked up the phone.

"You really should stop treating me like a child. I am a grown woman who is capable of making her own decisions." Marie was angry now and annoyed with her Uncle Jim.

"Well your actions today didn't seem that of a grown woman." Jim gave her a stern look and hung up the phone.

Before Marie could respond to that Bruce and Alfred came through the door. Marie sighed in relief as she saw them.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Bruce went over to her and examined her as she looked at the ground because she was embarrassed by the entire ordeal as well.

"It's a long story, can we just go…please." Marie didn't want to explain in front of her Uncle Jim in fear of their argument to escalate.

"Okay." Bruce nodded as he and Alfred noticed the tension in the room.

Jim called for someone to take off Marie's handcuffs. Once she was free, Marie stood and massaged her wrists.

Bruce turned and faced Jim. "Thank you for calling me. I also wanted to let you know we are having an engagement dinner on Saturday; it would be great if you could join us."

Jim looked at Bruce, then at Marie. "Yes, I will try to show up if I am not swamped here."

Marie shook her head. "Don't because it would be very hypocritical of you." With that Marie walked out of the office full of disappointment.


	3. Unsure

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! It reassured me that I still had readers and that is a very big comfort for me. Here is more! Enjoy and please R&R :)

* * *

"I think it best if we postpone this dinner Bruce." Marie said as she finished brushing her hair and watched Bruce put on a plain black T-shirt. He was getting ready to go out to his lair for his nightly rounds.

"Because of what happened with your Uncle or because of the incident with that photographer?" Bruce went into the bathroom as he waited for Marie's response. And he dreaded it. Maybe pushing for this marriage to happen sooner was just out of the question at the moment, but if he tells her that now, she would probably be despondent. And perhaps feel insecure about herself and Bruce certainly did not want that.

Marie bit her lip and set the brush down. "It's not just that, lately it has been a lot of things." Bruce's heart sank but he tried to conceal it.

"Well, can I know what is going on?" Bruce came out of the bathroom and went over to Marie.

"I just don't want you to be upset, especially when you're going out on your rounds." She looked at him and she could tell he was trying to read her.

"And you keeping things from me will not help the situation at all. Now, please tell me what is going on." Bruce placed his hand on her arm.

As she looked into his brown eyes, she weighed the pros and cons of the situation. If she did tell him everything she was feeling then he would most likely retract from his proposal and not marry her at all and that was something Marie didn't want. And if she did not tell him, he would surely grow irritated and uncertain. It would not be good if he was distracted, aside from this engagement, he had the pressure of being Batman. Bruce needed to focus and her uncertainty about their relationship would distract him.

She closed her eyes and breathed. "You know, I guess this is all just nerves." Marie had no choice but to lie because it was for his own good.

"Are you afraid that I might leave you?" Bruce had a feeling that this all led back to Harvey. No one can really get over a first love and he knew this because Rachel still lingered in the back of his mind, but not as much as she had before he met Marie.

"A little, but I know you won't do that. It's just nerves." Marie went over and threw herself on the bed. "I am sure they will go away, just give me some time."

Bruce looked over at her and decided to just not question her anymore. Maybe she was right; maybe all of this was just nerves. "Alright, if that is what you want."

Marie propped herself up against the large white pillows and eyed him. "It's not entirely what I want."

Bruce smirked and walked over to the bed were she was lying. "What is it that you completely want?"

"You know exactly what, but I see that you have a prior engagement to attend to, in which case I won't keep you from it any longer." Marie glanced to her side and saw that the signal was certainly calling out to him. That was completely out of the ordinary. "Why is there a signal? I thought Uncle Jim had destroyed it."

Bruce furrowed his brows and looked out the window to see a mock up signal. Nonetheless it was a signal and he should get there as quickly as possible. "It must be urgent." Bruce said. "Can we discuss this over a dinner tomorrow night?"

Marie smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Actually, yes I am. I owe you one of many." Bruce bent down and kissed her. Marie felt her heart skip a beat as he deepened the kiss. But, in the back of her mind she still felt unsure about her relationship with Bruce.

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon paced the roof top as he waited for his estranged ally. It had been months since he had seen Batman and this mock up signal was his only strategy to talk to him. Right now, it was best to set aside taking Batman down and focus on the latest killing spree.

"Nice mock up." Jim turned as he heard the dark voice and threw his paper cup into the trash.

"Yeah, well it's the best I could do for now." Jim shut off the light and removed the rags he used as a bat symbol. "I haven't been up here in months, I forgot how relieving it is to stand up here and think."

Batman watched as Jim looked about the roof and tried to avoid his gaze. He sympathized that Jim had a lot on his plate. "Do you have any leads on what is going on?"

"I was hoping that you did. We have no leads whatsoever, it's as if they switch every other night." Jim pushed his glasses up. "This morning a homeless guy found two bodies by the sewers down by the river. He said that the bodies surely floated out of the tunnels." Jim handed the photos of the victims to Batman.

Batman took them and examined them. "Did your team find any fingerprints on them?"

"Nothing, they must have put on gloves before they threw the bodies in the tunnels." Jim said. "My hunch is that these guys are doing this to distract us, in order to get to you. After what happened a few months back, some are still looking for revenge as well as redemption."

"They are attacking me both ways because your people seem to think I have something to do with these killings." Batman handed Jim back the pictures.

Jim sighed and placed the pictures back in the folder. "I can stall the hunt against you if you are willing to lend a hand."

"Are you certain about that? This isn't just one; it could possibly be a dozen. Each has their own vendetta and I don't think they would form an alliance after what happened a few months back." Batman began to walk away. He wasn't too sure about going after these guys, because he was exhausted and this whole alter ego was taking a toll on his life. A life that Marie was now deeply involved in and risking her like he had risked Rachel was out of the question.

Jim sighed and tried to think of a way to get him to reconsider. "Look I already talked to the new DA, he has agreed to call off the investigation against you if you are willing to cooperate with us."

"It's not that I'm not willing to, it's other things."

For a moment Jim had forgotten that under that mask, Batman was a man, a human being who was probably married and maybe had children. Maybe this alter ego was now an intrusion.

"What about the people of Gotham? Not all have lost faith in you; some still want you to be out there."

Batman stopped and processed this. Gordon was right; there were still people out there who felt comfort to know he was still lurking and catching all the horrible criminals that plagued the city once more. Having Gotham turn back into a city of despair would be tragic and everything he stood for would be left to nothing.

"I will see what I can find." With that Batman dove into darkness that now consumed the city of Gotham.


	4. Mixed Feelings

"You don't look so good." Kimberly blankly pointed out as she watched Marie put her scrubs on.

Marie grabbed her black Puma shoes from the locker and sat down on the bench to put them on. "I'm just stressed and exhausted."

Kimberly bit her lip and debated internally about asking Marie about tonight's dinner party and if she should bring anything. Ever since Marie had the argument with her Uncle Jim, she hadn't been in a very nice mood. Everything little thing seemed to bother her. A few days ago, a newly employed nurse had given her the wrong chart of one of her patients. When she found out, Marie flipped out completely and had filed a complaint against that unfortunate young nurse to the chief of staff. Which, inevitably, resulted in her getting fired.

Marie took notice of Kim's silence and knew she wanted to say something. "I know that silence, so just say what you are thinking of saying. I promise I won't bite." She let out a small laugh that reassured Kim.

"Well good, is it okay if I bring a date to your dinner party." Kim blurted out instead of easing herself into asking Marie. "Oh and if you want me to bring anything?"

Confusion shadowed Marie's exhausted yet graceful features. "Um…yeah sure. Who is he? And you can bring desert from that bakery on 32nd street."

"Cool, then I will bring Tiramisu." Kim shut her locker. "His name is Ryan, I met him in my yoga class about a month ago. We have been on two dates and I really like him."

Marie rose her brow. "Since when do you take yoga classes?"

Kimberly smirked and leaned against her locker. "Since you decided to be Miss Cardiologist Diva. Seeing you all stressed and irritable made me all stressed out that some of my hair is falling! Granted I have thick hair, but now its becoming thin. Even Ryan had noticed it on our second date!" Kim complained as Marie shrugged on her lab coat.

She never really paid much attention to the way she was with Kim. It made her feel guilty about it and maybe she should watch herself a little bit more. "Look, I am really sorry. Just so much is going on that I lost myself." Marie swept up her hair into a pony tail and looked over at Kim. "Forgive me? I will make it up to you."

"I think you should take this yoga class with me." Kim placed her hands in her lab coat pockets and looked down as she pondered Marie's apology. Somehow she need to get Marie to tell her what was going on because it seemed that she was bottling up everything and that wasn't good. Especially for Marie and her history of depression. "But yes, I forgive you and will be expecting a pair those Manolo's I showed you the other day from my Barney's catalog."

Marie laughed and made a mental note to call Alfred later on. "Deal."

They both walked out of the locker room and decided to do their rounds together. Not completely satisfied with scoring a new pair of Manolo's, Kim was still very worried about Marie. From the corner of her eye she saw Marie sigh as she checked through her email on her Blackberry.

"But that doesn't mean I am not worried about you. What is going on? Did you have an argument with Bruce?" Kim decided to just get on with it and ask.

Marie shook her head and put her phone in her pocket. "No, quite the contrary. We have been enjoying ourselves lately."

Kim was now confused. Then why was she so irritable? "And yet you're not happy and glowing."

Marie looked around and shoved Kim into a vacant room. She didn't really want to tell anybody until she confirmed it but, now she had the over powering feeling to tell Kim what was going on with her.

"I think I'm pregnant." Marie blurted out as she shut the door closed.

Kim stumbled onto the bed. "You _think _or you are?"

Marie began to pace the room in a panic. "I don't know! I skipped and I never skip my time of the month, hence I am pregnant."

"Well have you taken a test?"

"No. I am too scared to confirm this! I am not ready! Bruce and I are not ready." Marie stopped pacing and sat down on the bed next to Kim. Both of them laid down and stared up at the dull white ceiling.

"You know there is a slight possibility that you might not be." Kim tried to reassure Marie but she knew that that was not going through her head. 'I'm pregnant' was what was flashing in Marie's head.

"And there is a slight possibility that I am." Marie took the pillow and placed it on her face. "What should I do?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow as she hid behind it.

"I don't know, go down to the third floor and take a blood test." Kim obviously suggested.

"No, I need to know now and that is going to take an hour." Marie tossed the pillow to the side and ran her hand across her face. "I need to take one of those quick ones."

"Then, I am coming with you to get one." Kim got up and headed toward the door.

Marie sat up and thought for a few moments. This was just too surreal to grasp. It could not even wrap around her mind.

"No, I have one." Marie pulled one out of her pocket. Thankfully it was discreetly packaged and it was able to fit in her lab coat. "I bought one last night and I couldn't bring myself to take it."

Kim was taken back. She could tell that Marie was really scared and nervous about this. Marie was usually the brave one, but this situation seemed to scare the wits out of her. Marie didn't say anything and headed into the bathroom to take it. Kim sat back down on the bed an waited for her to come out and give her the results.

Ten minutes later, Marie came out looking very pale.

"So what did it say?" Kim grasped onto the blue sheets.

Marie sighed. "It came out positive."

Kim tried to hide her shock and surprise, but it was evident on her blank stare. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." Marie sat beside Kim and tried to figure out her mixed feelings about this sudden pregnancy.

* * *

In her own way, she was a little hopeful about being pregnant. It would certainly fill a small void in her. Yes, she had Bruce and she loved him with her every being, but a baby just made everything seem better. Some little light would shine in on their world. This was the point where she would put everything that happened before in the past and there was no going back to it. For her and Bruce.

But, on the other hand, she was very weary about his lifestyle. Well, now their life style. She had no idea how he would react, not to mention the pressure it would put on him. A baby just did not fit into Batman's life, because there would always be that constant fear. It was just ludicrous to have a baby in that life. There would be no stability. And of course, Marie would have wanted to get pregnant in a distant future with the hope that Bruce would no longer need to be this other person. That was her hope for the future.

Now, that hope was just not apart of the equation anymore.

Kim looked at Marie and took her hand into her own. "I know you're scared and I would be too, but maybe we should make sure that you are by going down to the third floor and taking a blood test. These little stick things are never accurate."

Marie nodded and decided to go through with it. "You're right and I am going to do this. I have no other choice."

With that she walked out of the room and headed downstairs for the third floor to confirm her sudden alteration to her life plans.

Marie's phone rang as she the nurse was drawing her blood. It was Bruce calling her. She watched it vibrate and did not pick it up, one because she couldn't and two because she just couldn't bring herself to face him just yet.

"Okay, Dr. Spencer I am going to put a rush on this, but it will take about an hour until I get the results and as soon as I do I will page you." The nurse set the two tubes aside and cleaned Marie's arm.

"Thank you." Marie folded her arm upward to stop the bleeding and left.

As she walked out she decided to call him back. After two rings he picked up.

"Hey, you called?" Marie tried to play off dumb so she would not sound nervous.

"Yeah, are you busy?" Bruce asked.

"Nope, I was just checking on some patient stuff that is why I did not pick up." Marie decided to sit down in one of the chairs in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to ask you out to lunch later."

"Um…yeah but lets make it a late lunch because I have to scrub in on a surgery at noon." Marie had not even remembered about the surgery until Bruce suggested lunch. The stress coursed once again, but more intensely because she wanted to brush up on a few things from her medical books before she would go scrub in.

"Okay that's fine, I can have that meeting with the board members today rather than tomorrow." Bruce sighed. He was also stressed over the past few days with all these mysterious murders going around and also the fact that he could not find any piece of evidence to lead him to someone who might be involved.

"How is everything going over there?" Marie knew that the stress was also because Fox was no longer their.

"They're good but I wish Fox was here to take care of this. He can ease them out and I just look like an ass sometimes." Bruce chuckled and so did Marie.

"No you are not, its just that you don't possesses Fox's skills. I am sure he will come back." Marie tried to reassure him.

"I hope so." Bruce paused for a minute. Marie had a feeling that he did not just call her for lunch. "Do you know if your Uncle is coming tonight?"

That was it. "I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since our argument and I don't think it's a good idea if he did." Marie leaned her head against the wall and thought about her Uncle Jim and how he would react to her pregnancy. "I haven't even spoken to my Ant Barb, so what does that tell you."

"I think you should give them a call." It sounded more like demand than a suggestion.

"I am thinking about it, but right now I have a lot on my plate Bruce, so can we just not discuss this right now." Marie tried very hard not to sound suspicious. She didn't want to tell him that she _might_ be pregnant.

"Fine, whatever you say but I know how much it means to you for them to be there."

"I know." Marie said.

On the other end she heard a few people come into his office and was relieved because she was very close to telling him everything. "Listen, I have to go. I will see you later today. I love you."

She breathed in relief and she would most certainly have a definite answer by then. "Okay I will see you later and I love you too."

They both hung up and knew that they weren't in a solid place in their relationship.

* * *

An hour later she received the page she was waiting for. Marie quickly made her way to third floor to find out her fate. Her hands trembled as she pressed the button in the elevator. A million thoughts raced in her head and she felt that she was about to faint. Things with Bruce weren't going as well as she wanted them to. She was starting to see her Uncle Jim's point, but she shoved that to the back of her mind, because despite all that nonsense, she loved Bruce very much and she would never want to hurt him like Rachel did or like Harvey hurt Marie.

The elevators opened up to the third floor and she headed straight to the lab. Her hands were still shaking at her sides.

"Do you have them?" Marie asked as the nurse came up to her.

The older woman nodded. "Yes and it came out negative. You are not pregnant."

Marie breathed a sigh a of relief at that moment, but she couldn't help but feel that small void within her.

* * *

**_A/N: I am sooooo sorry for (again) taking long to update this! Life got really complicated and since it is crunch time at school, I have had no time to sit down and write, which kinda irritates me that I can't but today I found some time. I will try and update real soon, but I just wanted to update tonight to reassure you that I have not abandoned this and I will finish it. Please review for they always bring a smile to my face and I just love to know what you guys think. :)_**


	5. Rehearsal Dinner

**_A/N: SOOOOO Sorry for the long absence just things got in the way and what not. Also I have something super big planned out and I am in the current process of writing and outlining to make sure it all plays out well. So for now, enjoy this little and out of the blue update! Don't forget to please review! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Begins much less The Dark knight or anything in the Batman Universe. :(

* * *

_**

Marie tapped her black heel impatiently as she waited for Bruce to show up. _'This is ridiculous!'_ she yelled in her head, of all evenings he had to pick tonight to be late. She looked at Alfred from across the room and he simply shook his head. Their rehearsal dinner was slowly going from an elegant evening with friends and family to a complete disaster.

"Marie, darling are you alright?" Irene came up to Marie as she stared out the windows of the grand penthouse.

"Yes, just a little nervous about all of this." Marie looked down at her almost empty glass of wine. "And Bruce being late is making me even more uneasy."

Irene smiled her radiant smile and placed her hand on Marie's shoulder. "He will be here, don't fret. Bruce loves you so much."

"Right." Marie nodded and finished what was left of her white wine.

She couldn't take that pregnancy scare off her mind. It would have completely turned their life upside down. This didn't mean that she did not want to have children, it was the sole fact that right now was not the best time to bring a child into this world. However, Marie still couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness at thought of not having a baby.

Determined to forget about this additional pain, she turned toward her guests and decided to make the best of what remained of the evening.

* * *

About half and hour later, Bruce came into the room in one of his impeccable Armani suits and made his way straight toward Marie. Everyone was already seated at the long dinner table completely famished.

"Sorry I'm late." Bruce leaned toward Marie and placed a kiss on her cheek. She went rigid but masked her irritation with a smile. "There was a crisis at Wayne Enterprises," He glanced at Marie as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Mr. Fox sends his apologies but he won't be joining us this evening."

"That's alright, at least you are here now and we can finally eat." Marie said as she took a sip of wine. She felt Uncle Jim's gaze on her as everyone began they're separate conversations.

Two waiters came out with appetizers for the entire dinner party. Alfred thought it was best if they hired someone to cook for this special occasion. Marie and Bruce thought it was great idea and they were glad Alfred took a night off for once. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as smooth jazz music buzzed in the background as they conversed and savored the delicious Italian food that was placed in front of them. Marie, on the other hand seemed to be avoiding Bruce as she held conversations with everyone else but him. When he would turn and ask her something she would with shake or nod her head. His only conversation companion was Ronald as they talked about golf, motorcycles, and fast cars.

Ronald noticed the tension between the betrothed couple and decided to bring them together. He picked up the spoon and clinked it to the side of his wine glass. Immediately everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. Bruce shook his head and smiled as Ronald was always the one who assigned himself the duty of giving a toast. Marie turned away from Kimberly and glanced up at Ronald, who winked at her.

She smiled despite her melancholy mood. Marie was relieved that this wasn't like any of the dinner parties she attended with Bruce. It was more intimate and it only consisted of Uncle Jim, Ant Barbara, Alfred, Kimberly, Irene, and Ronald.

"First off, I would like to thank Bruce and Marie for hosting such an exquisite dinner party, you two sure know how to throw one. Shall we meet here every Friday evening for one?" Everyone laughed as they held onto to their glasses. "But seriously, I am happy to be a witness to the love these two hold for each other. Bruce you are far too lucky and I have to confess I am incredibly jealous of you." Marie and Bruce looked at each other from across the table, as much as she was upset with him, she could not help but feel her heart flutter as Bruce smiled at her. His smile and light laugh was breath taking. "Marie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him and I hope you have a happy marriage just like Thomas and Martha Wayne had." Ronald practically brought everyone to tears with his last statement. "To Bruce and Marie!" He raised his glass as did everyone else.

"So have you two come up with a date?" Marie was a little shocked that her Uncle Jim was the one that had asked. Everyone looked at Bruce then at Marie. It was completely adolescent how they decided on a date; via text message. It was a couple of days ago when both had to cancel their lunch date.

"The second week in September, Uncle Jim." Marie replied casually as if the date had been set months ago.

"That is good that a date has been finally settled." Aunt Barbara smiled and tried to ease the tension the was suffocating the room.

"Irene, I guess this means you're free to leak it out." Bruce laughed as he looked at Irene who only glared at him. She knew everything about the upper crust in Gotham, but she never really gossiped, she simply told everyone the facts.

"You underestimate me Bruce, however I shall let that slide." Irene looked over at Marie who was lost deep in thought. "Marie are you going to hire a wedding planner?"

Marie looked up from the red velvet cupcake she was picking at. "Yes, it is necessary because I simply don't have time." Thankfully the rest resumed their conversations and didn't realize the hint of disappointment in her eyes. She really wanted to plan every aspect of her wedding to Bruce, but it was just impossible with the amount of work at the hospital and the fact that she very nervous about being engaged once more.

"Listen, why don't you just leave it all to me and I will make sure you have the most beautiful wedding." Irene suggested as she took a bite of her own dessert.

Ronald strutted by to the bar and stopped before both young women. "Oh please say yes! It will give her something to do and get her off my back." Irene swatted his arm with her napkin.

Marie laughed and nodded. "Alright, but please don't make it a huge ordeal. Something elegant, yet intimate is the only thing I want."

"Don't worry, you and Bruce are in good hands."

* * *

Marie decided to get some fresh air as everyone continued to enjoy the evening inside. She leaned her head down on the railing and relished the coolness of the metal touch her cheek. _'I really need to relax.' _She felt as if she had this massive amount of weight on her back. She so desperately wanted to lift it off her shoulders but she couldn't. Marie couldn't bring herself to tell Bruce about almost thinking she was pregnant.

There really was no point in telling him, but she hated keeping secrets. It was one thing she detested.

"You have been awfully quiet tonight." Bruce placed his back to the railing as he watched Marie shrug and look out into the city.

"Why were you late?"

Bruce hung his head in shame. He knew she wasn't going to be too happy. "I was looking up some stuff for your Uncle."

Marie looked up at him and sighed. "Its too risky for you to be doing this."

"He asked me too, Marie." Bruce looked away from her. Lately she has become distant and it was eating away at him.

"He what?" Marie asked in surprised. The way that her Uncle Jim talked about that Batman should remain in hiding and that it would probably be best for Gotham right now boggled her mind. She was confused because he had shown a lot of faith in Batman, but to suddenly change his mind was just not him.

"He asked me to keep a close eye on stuff and investigate some things." Bruce confirmed as he looked at her trying to search for some sort of answer in her eyes.

"On those mysterious murders?" Marie asked curiously.

Bruce nodded and took her hand into his. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Marie looked down at their interlocked fingers. "Why do you ask?"

Wracking his mind to form the right words was not easy. He didn't want to point it out straight away in order to avoid an argument, but she just wasn't acting like herself. Bruce's gaze landed on their hands and her usually warm hand felt very cold.

"You just seem…distant." Bruce whispered.

Before she could answer him, they heard someone clear their throat. The couple turned and saw Jim standing by the door.

"Marie can I speak to you for a minute?" Jim stared at her as he waited for Bruce to leave. She decided to not seem so distant toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek before he moved away from her.

Jim nodded toward Bruce as he made his way into the penthouse. Marie waited patiently and sensed how uneasy Jim was feeling about this entire engagement.

"You two settled on a date very quickly." Jim said as he took Bruce's place by the railing.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Uncle Jim, I think it was the right time to do so. I don't understand why you cannot accept this."

"I just think that you should give yourselves some time. Marriage is a big step, Marie."

"Don't you think I know that. I was about to take it with Harvey, remember." Marie felt a slight tug on her heart as she recalled Harvey Dent, the other man besides Bruce, who had held her heart in some other life time.

"Listen, sweetheart, I just don't want history to repeat itself." Jim said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It won't happen. It _cannot _happen." Marie whispered more to herself than to him. "As selfish as this may sound, but don't you think I deserve this? After all that has happened to me." It pained her to think of all the tragic events in her life, which were almost many more than joyful ones.

Jim sighed and kissed her forehead. "Yes, you deserve a happy ending." He could not deny that she was absolutely right. Jim had been witness to all those events and it amazed him how resilient she was. "You most certainly do."

"Thanks." Marie smirked and her melancholy mood was slowly lifting. "I have to call my mom and let her know of the date."

"Yeah, I suggest you email her instead before she finds out from your Ant Barbara." Jim lightly suggested as he made his way back into the penthouse.

Marie sighed as she looked out into the city for peace of mind. However, she was very well aware that she wouldn't find any.


End file.
